


Training Class

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	Training Class

Butch winced as a recruit went flying off the mats and into the wall. The cop was leaning against the far wall of the gym, well away from where the new recruits were training. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms, decked out in some slick loafers. 

Butch had taken to coming down to the gym when it was Nalla’s turn to train the new recruits. Having gone through her transition two years ago, she decided to take a hand in helping out with the recruits since Zsadist had put the hammer down on her going out into the field. Although the brothers verbally sympathized with her when she voiced her dissatisfaction over her father’s decision, they were secretly relieved. All of them having had a hand in raising Nalla, they knew she would be more of a distraction then any sort of asset in the field. They would be more worried about keeping her safe than the task at hand. 

Nalla was dressed for class, dark gray crop pants, a matching sports bra that was covered by a hunter green tank top that set off her coloring beautifully. It was hardly a surprise she caused heart palpitations of some of the post-transitioned males, she was such a beauty, but she would never know it because all of them were smart enough to understand what kind trouble they would be asking for from the brotherhood if they approached her. 

Butch gave another wince as the same recruit went flying towards the group of boys and girls that were standing at the edge of the mats watching the demonstration. All of them scattering to avoid being hit by the flying body. 

“Nalla’s in a mood.” Phury said as he came to stand next to Butch. His blonde brows lifting as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Butch glanced at Phury, admiring his clothes before looking back to Nalla. Phury and Butch were clothes whores so Butch appreciated the tailored slacks, button up shirt and suit jacket Phury wore so well. Not to mention that knockout lions mane of blonde, red and brown hair. The same knockout maine that Nalla had. Only hers was curlier and in a high ponytail. 

“The little punk was mouthing off and taunting her about the Red Sox loss to the Yankee’s last night.” Butch said as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

Phury winced and shook his head. 

“Not very smart.” 

Butch nodded in agreement. You did not fuck with Nalla and her Red Sox. Nalla had been practically indoctrinated into the Red Sox by Butch and Vishous. Stats, players, history and even going so far as Butch, Vishous and Nalla taking a yearly pilgrimage to Boston to catch a couple of the night games. Sure they would catch the games when The Sox would come to New York to play the Yankees and the Mets, but nothing beat watching a game at Fenway Stadium. To say Nalla was a diehard Red Sox fan would be an understatement. 

Another reason why it wasn’t smart to mess with Nalla was that she was the best hand to hand fighter next to Rhage. Rhage, being THE best hand to hand fighter, had taught her everything he knew from the time she started to walk. Nalla could beat every single person she came up against in hand to hand combat, even the brotherhood. The only one she had yet to beat was Rhage, but damn if she wasn’t one hell of a challenger. 

Butch and Phury continued to watch Nalla beating the crap out of the recruit. She would have shown mercy eventually, because like her mother, Nalla had a soft heart. However, this recruit was too dumb for his own good. Because rather than crying uncle, knowing he was by far outclassed, he decided to taunt her further, which was just plain stupid. 

Nalla had her father's temper. She was easy going enough that it took a lot to ignite it, but when it did, Nalla came at you like a tank. And it was easy to see that the recruit had set off her temper when he had mocked her Red Sox’s as well as her height. Nalla stood at 6’3” which was no surprise given that her mother was 6’ and her father was 6’6”. 

Nalla was the perfect blend of Bella and Zsadist. She was lithely built, strong muscles with elegant lines. Even though she looked more like her father, with her multi colored curls (well more like Phury since they were identical twins and Zsadist kept his hair in a skull tight trim), bright yellow eyes, and his facial features that were softened with Bella's delicate bone structure. 

Both Butch and Phury could see Nalla shaking with anger as her temper was ignited. Her movements though still graceful carried out an impact that was sure to be felt for weeks as she swung the recruit by the arm, flipped him around and slammed him hard into the mats, causing the breath to go right out of the pre-transition. Not allowing him to even catch his breath she slammed her hand into his stomach, making him cry out with pain as he curled himself into a ball. 

"Nalla." Phury called out loud enough for her to hear him. Nalla turned her head and her yellow gaze met his. Phury lifted his eyebrows and gave her a meaningful look. With that look Nalla took a deep breath and Butch and Phury could see the tightness of shoulders slowly drain out of her. Like her father, Phury was one of the few people who could calm her down when her temper got the better of her. With a deep breath, Nalla hulled the pre-transition to his feet who looked dazed and in pain. 

In her pre transition years Phury and Cormia had moved back into the mansion because Zsadist and Nalla had the habit of pissing each other off. So Bella and Phury made sure that one of them was with Zsadist or Nalla at all times to keep them from going nuclear on each other. 

Things had been fine after Nalla had gone through her transition. Her hormones had levelled out and she had gone back to being a daddy's girl.Which was really unfortunate for the kid who had been harassing her. Zsadist had caught the last half of the taunting having checked in on Nalla before he went out on rotation as he normally did and materialized in front of the kid, his eyes pitch black as he glared at the kid, his scarred face pulled into a threatening sneer. 

The kid froze as he was straightening from the blow Nalla had landed against his stomach, a look of fear crossing his face as he looked up at the huge warrior who was dressed to fight: leathers, guns and daggers. 

“You talk to my daughter like that again and I will paint the walls with your entrails.” Zsadist said in a menacing tone that promised pain. 

The kid jerked his head up and down that he understood all the while trying not to pee his pants. 

"Ok everyone, that's it for tonight's lesson." Nalla said as she waved the recruits on to their next class. Everyone was more than happy to get away from the pissed off brother. The pre-transition practically leading the way as he bolted out of the gym. 

Butch and Phury were already half way across the mats when they realized Zsadist wasn't going to harm the kid that had been mouthing off, the knowledge relaxed their stance as they approached the father and daughter. 

"You didn't have to do that Papa." Nalla said as she looked up at her father who was still glaring at the door the recruits had left through. Zsadist turned his head at that, his black eyes focusing on his daughter's face as they slowly turned back to the canary yellow that were identical to her own.

"Just be glad he didn't shove the kid's face through the wall, Princess." Butch said as he put his hands on his Red Sox Princess's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

Phury smiled at his twin, proud of Z's restraint. 

"Nalla knocked him around pretty good, my threat was just the cherry on top." Zsadist said said with an evil smirk. 

Nalla glowed with her father's praise and came forward to hug Zsadist. His big arms automatically wrapped around his daughter as he kissed her forehead. 

"I love you Papa." 

Zsadist smiled and leaned back to look into his daughter’s yellow eyes. “I love you too, Nalla.” 

Phury felt his heart clench with that smile. He thanked the Scribe Virgin every time he saw that warm open smile Zsadist gave to those he loved. Remembering the days when he thought it was only a matter of time when his twin would take himself out and he would follow soon after.


End file.
